


Nyílt titok

by aguneszu



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, One Shot, One True Pairing
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguneszu/pseuds/aguneszu
Summary: Mi az, amiről mindenki tud, csak az érintettek nem?ReiHa one-shot.Bétázást köszönöm Gizus H. Raukónak ^^





	Nyílt titok

**Author's Note:**

> Boldog születésnapot Ussan! <3

„Nincs két igazi, mert minden félnek csak egy másik fele van.  
És én már megtaláltam.  
Azt az egyet.  
Téged.”  


  


_k-i-r-a-k-o-u_

 

A próbateremben feszült csend uralkodott. Reita a kanapén terpeszkedett, miközben egy motoros magazint lapozgatott, Aoi a gitárján pengetett, Kai pedig az elmaradt papírmunkát csinálta, csak az énekes járkált fel-alá a helyiségben a nem létező bajsza alatt morogva.

– Nem hiszem el, hol a fenében van már Uruha?! – csattant fel hangosan Ruki, majd kérdőn tekintett a basszerosra.  
– Rám hiába nézel – szólalt meg Akira, fel sem nézve az újságból.  
– Te vagy a legjobb barátja!  
– Igen, de nem a szeretője – felelte szárazon a másik.  
– Most még – csúszott ki az énekes száján.  
Reita felkapta a fejét, egy rövid ideig farkasszemet néztek.  
– Hogy…  
Azonban nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mert abban a pillanatban vágódott ki a próbaterem ajtaja, és esett be rajta a szólógitáros.  
Kouyou valóban megérkezett, de szemmel láthatóan részeg volt.

– Uruha – szólalt meg vészjósló hangon az énekes. 

Kai és Reita szinte egyszerre mozdultak, de míg a dobos Ruki mellé, addig a basszeros a legjobb barátja mellé lépett.

– Ruki, nyugalom – tette a kezét Kai az énekes vállára.  
– De…  
– Mondom, ne – intette ismét nyugalomra, majd figyelmeztetésképp enyhén megszorította a másik vállát.

A feszültség jól érezhető, szinte tapintható volt a próbateremben, ezért Yuu volt az, aki azzal a szándékkal, hogy hazamenjen, állt fel a kanapéról. A szólógitárost elnézve próba már biztosan nem lesz, így Rukira pillantott, aki beletörődve a helyzetbe csak némán bólintott.  
– Kai, csak akkor hívjatok ha már valóban tudunk dolgozni – fordult a leaderhez.  
– Akira, Kouyou – nézett rájuk jelentőségteljesen. – Mind a ketten idióták vagytok. Végül minden további szó nélkül elhagyta a próbatermet.

Az énekes villámló szemekkel fordult Reitához.

– Vidd haza, és beszélj vele! – intett a részeg gitáros felé. – Mert ha még egyszer így jön be próbára, megölöm! Utána pedig téged is kinyírlak. 

Reita szó nélkül sétált az ajtó melletti fogashoz, és akasztotta le a kabátját, majd Uruhához lépve, karon ragadva a másikat indult kifelé.  
Mielőtt mindketten követték volna Yuu példáját, Kai lépett oda hozzá, megérintve a karját.

– Akira, mondd el neki végre.  
A basszeros nem válaszolt, csak némán bólintott.

*

– Hé, mit csinálsz? Ne rángass már! – kiáltott fel Uruha.  
Reita azonban nem reagált a gitáros hisztijére, annak karját továbbra is szorosan fogva igyekeztek a garázs felé, így legközelebb csak akkor szólalt meg, mikor odaértek a kocsihoz.

– Szállj be!  
Uruha azonban nem mozdult. Így Reita kinyitotta neki az ajtót, majd vészjósló hangon újra megkérte, de most minden egyes szót jól kihangsúlyozva.  
– Azt mondtam, szállj be abba a kibaszott autóba!  
Mikor a gitáros végre eleget tett a kérésnek, csak azért nem csapta rá a másikra az ajtót, mert nem akart a szeretett autójában kárt tenni.

– Hova megyünk? – kérdezte meg kis idő múlva Uruha.  
– Hazaviszlek – válaszolta tömören a basszeros.  
– Nem akarok hazamenni.

Reita csak megforgatta a szemét, és úgy döntött inkább nem válaszol. Nem akart veszekedni a másikkal.

– Nem erre lakom.  
– Hozzám megyünk.  
– Minek?  
– Beszélgetni.  
– Beszélgetni sem akarok.  
– Nem kívánságműsor! – zárta le a beszélgetést Reita. 

*

Nem tudta mennyit ivott a másik, és bár nem tűnt annyira részegnek, mégsem volt egyszerű a lakás ajtajáig eljutni vele, pedig volt már gyakorlata benne. A bejárat előtt azonban kénytelen volt elengedni Uruhát, hogy előkeresse a kulcsot, hogy végre bejussanak az otthonába. Azonban a következő pillanatban teljesen lefagyott, mikor megérezte a gitáros kezeit a mellkasán, miközben amaz hátulról szorosan hozzásimult.

– Szeretkezni akarok veled – duruzsolta Reita fülébe, aki beleremegett az érzésbe.  
– Részeg vagy, Ruru!  
– Én…  
– Fogd be! – mordult rá a basszeros, egyúttal azon igyekezve, hogy lefogja a szólógitáros kutakodó kezeit. Miután végre nagy nehezen sikerült, szembefordult a másikkal, akinek a kezeit a feje fölött a falhoz szegezte azokat. Tekintetük egy pillanatra összekapcsolódott, Kouyou szemei szinte fogva tartották.  
– Ha józan leszel, és még mindig így gondolod, akkor beszélhetünk róla. – Reita hangja rekedt volt a vágytól, hiszen a másik előbbi kis akciója nem hagyta hidegen.

*

Miután sikeresen bejutottak a lakásba, és Uruhát leültette a kanapéra, elindult a konyhába, hogy főzzön maguknak egy jó erős kávét. Mindkettejüknek szüksége lesz rá, de főleg a szólógitárosnak.  
Amint feltette a kávét, visszaindult a nappaliba, hogy ránézzen a másikra, így épp elkapta azt a pillanatot, amikor Uruha belépett a hálószobája ajtaján, így gyorsan utána sietett.

– Mit csinálsz? – kérdezte döbbenten a basszeros.  
– Lefekszem aludni – felelte a gitáros.  
– Na azt már nem! 

Reita dühösen a másikhoz lépett, a karjaiba kapta, majd becsörtetett vele a fürdőszobába és betuszkolta a zuhany alá. Uruha hiába tiltakozott, jelenleg sokkal erősebb volt nála, azonban a biztonság kedvéért, hogy esélye se legyen onnan elmozdulni, szorosan mellé lépett, majd kíméletlenül magukra nyitotta a hideg vizet,  
Uruha azonnal felordított, ahogy eljutott a tudatáig, mi történik vele. 

– Te szemét! Ez kurva hideg! 

Egy ideig ellenkezett, próbált kitörni a másik szorításából, de a basszeros kezei szinte satuként fogták közre, végül lassan hozzászokva a jéghideg vízhez, feladta a küzdelmet. Reita megérezve, hogy Uruha ellenállása enyhül, lassan elengedte őt. A szólógitáros nekivetette hátát a csempének, és onnan nézett barátjára.  
Reita egyik kezével nekitámaszkodott a másik feje mellett a csempén, miközben a hideg víz még mindig ugyanúgy zúdult rájuk. Tekintetük újból összekapcsolódott egy hosszú pillanatra, ő pedig erős késztetést érzett arra, hogy száját Uruha ajkához szorítsa, és fulladásig csókolja. 

– Shima – suttogta, miközben szája csak centikre volt a gitárosétól. – Én…  
Uruha kíváncsian figyelte, mit akarhat a másik mondani, azonban egyelőre ezt nem tudhatta meg, mivel Akira egy hangos 'bassza meg, a kávé!' felkiáltással hirtelen kiugrott mellőle a zuhanykabinból, és úgy ahogy volt, vizesen kirohant a fürdőből. 

*

Húsz perccel később, Uruha immár józanon, és mindketten megszárítkozva ültek a nappali kanapéján.

– Mit szerettél volna mondani? – szólalt meg halkan a szólógitáros.  
– Mikor?  
– Akira, ne csináld… tudod jól, mire gondolok.

Reita felhorkant, majd dühösen felállt.

– Én ne csináljam? Én? És te? Van fogalmad arról, mit teszel? – kérdezte mérgesen. – Egy valamit árulj el nekem Kouyou, miért? Miért teszed ezt magaddal?

Uruha halkan felnevetett, végül kitört belőle mindaz, amit hónapok óta próbált magában tartani.

– Mert már nem bírom elviselni. Nem tudok úgy tenni, mintha nem éreznék irántad többet, mint azt szabadna. Nem tudok csak a legjobb barátod lenni. Többet akarok, többre van szükségem, A kurva életbe, szeretlek. Szerelmes vagyok beléd. – Az utolsó szavakat szinte már suttogva mondta ki.  
– És ezt miért nem mondtad el hamarabb?  
– Nem akartam elveszíteni a barátságodat. Nem… Hé, most vallottam be, hogy… Te nem is vagy kiakadva?!  
– Nem.

Uruha elsápadt.

– Mondd, hogy nem.  
Akira halványan elmosolyodott.  
– Mi-mióta? – kérdezte akadozva.  
– Nem tudom pontosan… talán mindig is.

Uruha hitetlenkedve nézett maga elé. 

– Gyere ide – kérte Akira, azonban mivel a másik nem mozdult, ő lépett oda hozzá, majd a karjaiba vonta. – Shima…  
– Igen?  
– Én is szeretlek. És tudod, Aoinak igaza volt, mindketten idióták vagyunk – mosolyodott el lágyan, majd puhán megcsókolta a másikat.

*

Másnap a forgatókönyv szinte majdnem ugyan az volt. Kivéve egyvalamit, amikor Ruki megkérdezte, hol marad már Uruha?

– Mindjárt jön – felelte Akira, fel sem nézve ugyanabból az újságból, amit tegnap is olvasott.

És valóban, ahogy kimondta már nyílt is az ajtó, és egy fülig érő mosolyú gitáros lépett be rajta.

A többiek egymásra néztek, majd felsóhajtva csak annyit mondtak:

– Végre!

**Author's Note:**

> A történet elején lévő idézet Csitáry-Hock Tamástól származik.


End file.
